Mi novio es un zombie
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: M es un denominado "zombie cadáver". Lovino es uno de los integrantes de la resistencia humana post-apocaliptica. ¿Que pasará con este singular par unido por el cerebro del ex novio de Lovi? (Crack pairing: Canamano -Matt activo, wu!-/ Long fic/ Crossover con "R y Julie")


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Tenía tantas ganas de hacer una adaptación de este libro/filme (R y Julie/Mi novio es un zombie) a un fic Hetaliano! No pude contenerme a pesar de que aun no acabo "Como ukear a tu hombre en 10 días". Lo siento, debía hacerlo xD

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno~ _

Advertencias: _Lovi "boca sucia" Vargas -aunque no mucho- y crack pairing... Canamano en este caso, si! Matty activo for da win(?) :v _

Extra: _Cada capitulo tendremos un punto de vista, a veces Matt, a veces Lovi._

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, si así fuera el Canamano/Romanada sería más visible! Y tampoco me pertenecen ni "R y Julie" ni su película (Warm Bodies) esas son de Isaac Marion~_

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

**Mi novio es un zombie**

Capitulo 1: Sin recuerdos

-POV Matthew-

¿Como habré sido en un pasado?

Esa pregunta siempre me la hago cuando me dedico a vagar sin rumbo fijo por el aeropuerto, que es un lugar donde muchos de nosotros viven porque es ventajoso mantenernos juntos.

Cuando camino me dedico a pensar en como debió haber sido cada cadáver que me topo antes del apocalipsis. Por ejemplo esa chica de la flor en la cabeza, que solo mira al otro sentado junto al piano, antes de que fueramos infectados, debieron estar enamorados, tal vez eran esposos.

Nunca me quedo conversando con otro como yo, no porque sea un anti social o algo parecido, es solo que no podemos. No podemos hacer salir palabras de nuestros labios, bueno solo una que otra como:

-Hambre... -gruño a mi mejor amigo. Es al unico al que le "hablo" si es que se puede considerar "hablar" a gruñir y mirarnos por largos lapsos de tiempo sin parpadear.

-Ciudad. -concluyé él tocando su barba recortada mirandome con sus ojos azules nublados por una capa blanca, al igual que los mios que son amatista pero se ven lilas. En fin, ya estoy divagando por el hambre. Tengo casi un mes sin comer.

En grupo caminamos lentamente. "_Si que somos lentos..._" pienso mientras arrastro los pies. Siempre vamos en manada, para protegernos del ataque de los humanos y comerlos sin problema. No es algo de lo que este orgulloso, ¿pero que otra opción queda? Den gracias al dios en el que crean a que aun no soy un _bonie. _Los bonies son bestias huesudas. Literal, es en lo que en algún día nos convertiremos, en un costal de huesos cuyo único proposito es saciar su hambre que nunca termina.

Entre más avanzo, el olor se hace más fuerte. Puedo sentir latidos y sangre fluir del cuarto de la bodega que estamos por invadir.

-Oigan creo que escuché algo -murmura una voz femenina.

-Yo también lo escucho -dice esta vez un hombre- Mierda, debemos salir...

-No podemos. Debemos encontrar los medicamentos antes.

-¡Que se jodan los medicamentos, bastardo!

-Lovino, calma. Son órdenes del jefe.

Uno de nosotros golpea la puerta. "_Tenia que ser este hombre... nos van a descubrir_" Como pueden apreciar, por el hecho de no hablar mucho, lo pienso todo.

-¡Vendremos muriendo, Antonio!

Se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Es momento de actuar.

-No pasará nada, Lovi -el llamado "Antonio" mira hacia mi dirección y se asusta al verme. Se lo que ve. Piel pálida, ojeras moradas, marcas de rasguños y sangre, mis ojos amatista cubiertos por la "niebla blanca"- ¡A sus puestos!

Todos en abrir y cerrar de ojos pasan de ser adolescentes asustados a guerreros experimentados, escondiendose tras algo y apuntando a nuestras cabezas. Eran cinco muchachos. Todos con un cerebro apetitoso...

Gruñí alertando, nos abalanzamos sobre los chicos. Yo sobre Antonio que era quien estaba más cercano a mi. Empezó a dispararme, lo esquive quitandole el arma de un manotazo, mordí su cuello tratando de inmovilizarlo de dolor. Me dió una patada y clavó un cuchillo en mi pecho. El beneficio de ser un medio muerto es no sentir dolor y no sangrar. En cambio arranqué parte de su mejilla de una mordida y comencé a partir su cráneo.

Como dije antes, no me siento orgulloso de matar a alguien para alimentarme, pero prefiero matarle a que se convierta en uno de nosotros, además el cerebro es lo más delicioso de un humano. Una vez que lo comes, los recuerdos de esa persona se convierten en tu tesoro, acaban perteneciendote haciendo sentir a un cadáver completamente vivo.

-Lovino...

Antonio deja de hablar, quedando en silencio. Cierro sus párpados cubriendo sus ojos verdes antes vivos.

Trato de decir que lo lamento, en vez de eso solo salen gruñidos de mi boca. Tomo un trozo de seso cerebral devorandolo, en automático me vienen sus memorias.

Desde su primer dia de clases paso a los fuegos artificiales que mi presa solía mirar en la plaza cívica de... ¿Madrid? Al menos eso dice en el letrero. Luego veo a un chico que lo golpea, siento su espontáneo dolor, y escucho las risas de Antonio como si yo me riera, el muchacho tiene un rulo flotante, es gracioso ya que me recuerda mi mechón de pelo rebelde. Él solo me dice -bueno a Antonio- "bastardo" e "infantil" con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Confieso que se ve muy tierno a mi parecer. Después besa en los labios al de ojos verdes que desde la perspectiva correcta soy yo, lo siento tan real, tan calido.

-Ti amo, cazzo.

No le entiendo, ¿será extranjero? ¿Quizás italiano? Me suena italiano.

Y vuelvo a la realidad.

Todos terminan su "cena". Si habia adolescentes ahi, o habian sido devorados o escaparon. Escucho latidos, sangre correr. Huelo vida. Volteo y observó que está ahi. El chico de los pensamientos de Antonio.

Avanzo con cautela para evitar llamar la atención, aunque realmente no soy muy llamativo, doy golpesitos en su hombro leves, aún asi lo asusto.

-¿Che cosa? -esta pálido, con los ojos abiertos.

Mi corazón late un poco al verle. Es igual de lindo que en la mente del posible español. De mi sueter rojo embarro mis dedos de la sangre de lo que opino pudo ser el novio de el muchacho frente a mi, y lo unto en su rostro que se crispa de miedo.

Tomo su mano y lo levanto apegandolo a mi.

-Sigueme... -logro decir. ¿¡Como lo he logrado!? ¡Ni yo sé!

-¡N-no quiero, cazzo!

-Seguro. Sigueme.

Aprieto mi agarre. Se rinde y me sigue notando que gracias a la sangre nadie nota que no es uno de nosotros, el grupo se reune con algunas bajas, pero aún asi volvemos.

Le abrazo por los hombros, y no entiendo la razón, pero quiero protegerle. No.

Debo protegerle.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Y pues… holi~ Les traigo un long-fic Romanada xD ¿Merece un review, este long fic? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"_Y nada es más triste que hooooooooooooooy, hablar de tí~_ (8)! "Cada qué" de Belanova. #CancionesGaysdeLady

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
